


Early Bird

by dragon_de_fleur



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, morning kisses and softness galore, sugary sweet brofluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_de_fleur/pseuds/dragon_de_fleur
Summary: Genji reflects upon everything Hanzo makes him feel and gets emotional about how madly in love he is with him.





	Early Bird

Sun had just started to filter in through the slats in the blinds as the cool summer morning air made a small chime suspended just above their window to jingle softly in the breeze. A gentle tone that would take the attention of Genji who lay just beside Hanzo in their bed.

 Technically it belonged to Hanzo, but the amount of time Genji spent in it could almost outmatch even its owner. Not that Hanzo would mind the extra body in bed; that is until Genji would become the blanket hog by night nearly every night.

Sleeping together and relishing in one another's closeness had always been something shared, a bond that transcended even the mortal plane by the dragons that dwelled within them keeping them both warm in each other's hold. The spirits drew strength from one another, the love from Genji's heart and the flame of Hanzo's protectiveness of his beloved other half, his sweetest Genji.

Each kiss shared, every light giggle and gentle touch became their ambrosia and neither could manage such extended time apart. And even now as Hanzo lay beside him, hair a mess and face relaxed in a contented sleep Genji could not keep his eyes off him. A beautiful picture of peace in the utter chaos being a member of the Shimada clan entailed. His brother, his Hanzo was his sanctuary.

The way his hands would touch him, the way his soft lips would trail up his neck to whisper into his ear on the most difficult of days caused his heart to break, wondering how he could deserve such love. But oh god, how he was grateful for it.

A finger reached out gently for a lock of silky black hair to smooth between his thumb and forefinger. Genji had always loved Hanzo's beautiful hair.

Oh, how beautiful it was. He could still feel the redness in his cheeks when Hanzo would pull his hair up in a messy bun. The way strands of his hair would carelessly hang down around his strong features... he would blush like it was the first time every time. Genji adored running his fingers through it as they lay beside one another to catch their breaths, sharing soft kisses coming down from their passionate lovemaking, skin damp with sweat as the ecstasy started to wain.

The endless feelings inside Genji were almost overwhelming. Thought after thought, moment after shared moment; how could he love someone as much on this earth? The warmth that surged through his veins just thinking about Hanzo's love would bring him to tears.

Genji's eyes grew blurry almost instantly, daubing a thumb at his eyelids to shoo away any stray tears and sniffle quietly. His attempts at being silent had been unsuccessful. Hanzo's eyes fluttered open slowly trying to focus the waking world.

"Mm... Genji..?" A gruff sleepy voice asked quietly, a hand soon placing itself softly upon his cheek seeing Genji struggling to keep back his tears.

"My little sparrow, is everything alright?" Hanzo had propped himself up on his elbow, fingers running through the wild green hair the family loathed but he adored, hoping to bring comfort to his distressed brother and steady his tears from his tender touch alone.

"Mhm..." Genji hummed and sniffled once again as he placed his hand over Hanzo's resting so gently upon his face.

"I am better than alright..." He managed to smile through his happy tears, leaning in to give Hanzo a soft peck on his plump rosy lips and shuffled back snug under the light blanket. His fingers searched for Hanzo's free hand, slender digits locking safely in between the calloused and practiced hands of his older brother.

"Good morning, anija."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first thing I've written for a number of months. feel free to visit me at [ http://dragon-de-fleur.tumblr.com](http://dragon-de-fleur.tumblr.com) ! 'v'


End file.
